


Some Much

by spiralicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Kissing, M/M, community: fandomtrees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Cas wants to learn how to kiss.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: fandomtrees





	Some Much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingstoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/gifts).



Sam bit his lip trying not to laugh at the look of pure concentration on Cas' face. “You know, this would go a lot better if you would relax. It's not, like, a trial or anything.”

“I want to get this right.” The furrow between Cas' eyebrows deepened. “The materials I've been studying indicate that proper pressure and preventing excess saliva are crucial.”

“Studying...” Sam tilted his head and frowned. “Cas, do you actually want to do this or are you just doing this because you think it will make me happy?”

“I want to!” Cas assured him. “I just,” Cas looked around like someone else might suddenly materialize, “I've been informed that my social interactions can be awkward.”

Sam let out a small laugh that was barely more than an exhale. “There aren't, okay, there are wrong ways to kiss, but there aren't many and they're pretty much a matter of personal preference... so, why don't you sit with me here on the bed, while we still have the bunker to ourselves, and just try to figure this out together?” 

Cas sat on the bed, his back rigid as a board and legs straight out. Sam shook his head and crawled over to sit next to him, their legs not quite touching. He took Cas' hand in his and gently rubbed his thumb over the soft skin of Cas' hand, hoping it was soothing. Cas just stared at their joined hands. It always seemed to amazing him, when they had gentle, non-confrontational related contact. Sam leaned to the side until he could touch the side of his head to Cas'. Cas turned to face Sam more fully. They spent several long moments sharing each other's air until Cas tried to tilt his head to fit them together better. It took several tries, bumping of noses and rubbing of cheeks. Sam finally lifted his free hand to caress Cas' cheek and pressed their lips gently together. With the angle figured out, Cas continued peppering Sam's mouth with chaste kisses. 

Sam slid his hand around to cradle the back of Cas' head and kissed him more firmly. Cas wrapped an arm around Sam and copied him. Sam pulled Cas as close as he could and kissed him until he felt Cas finally relax into his embrace. Cas even started to fully reciprocate instead of just copying Sam. 

They only pulled apart when Sam needed to breathe. 

Cas smiled. “What's next?”

“Tongue,” Sam panted out.

“Tongue?”

Sam nodded and pulled Cas back to him. There was so much ground to cover and such little time.

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom Trees 2020 Gift Exchange Sam teaching Cas how to kiss for Kingstoken


End file.
